I'm Here
by Ellivia22
Summary: MY version of what should have happened at the end of "Breakup in Paris" Zack/Cody NOT twincest! R


(A/N: This story has been bugging me for a long time, so I decided to put it up. It's MY interpretation of what SHOULD HAVE happened right after Cody and Bailey broke up. Sorry it's a bit short. I hope you like it. Please review! I love you guys ~Ellivia22~)

Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life. If I did, the movie would come out sooner. I can't wait to see it :)

******I'm Here**

******By: Ellivia22**

******Cody**

My heart is thudding hard against my chest. This date is turning into an utter disaster. Bailey and I have dated for a year and we've ___never _fought like this before. We always agreed about everything and had a good time. We're perfect for each other. How could our relationship turn out like this?

___Because of Jean Luc_ a voice whispers in my head. Maybe she never loved me at all. She was just looking for someone in her own league. I was stupid to think that she ever loved me. And after all I've done for her. I gave her my world and now she's throwing it back into my face.

"Ooh you mean you didn't practice this fight with London?" Bailey asks angrily.

"You know what? If you don't appreciate what I was trying to do here, then maybe we should just break up," I snarl at her.

"Maybe we should," Bailey snaps back.

I feel another tear in my heart. I swallow the lump in my throat. "Is that what you want?"

"Is that what ___you_ want?" Bailey returns.

A long silence passes between us as we stare at each other. I see the tears brimming in her eyes. "Then it's over," she whispers.

I struggle hard to get in the last word. "Fine."

Bailey covers her face with her hands and runs off. Her sobs can be heard in the silent air. At the same time, the last piece of my heart shreds. I feel like I've lost my soul. I've lost the most important person in my life. The only person who truly cared about me, truly loved me. At least she claimed to. A tear falling from my eye, I turn to Pascal. "Well, this is officially the worst night of my life. What else could go wrong?"

Suddenly I hear screaming coming from above me. I look up to see two figures falling from the sky. The next thing I know, they land hard on top of me.

******Zack**

I laugh hysterically as I watch Stephanie hit the Eiffel tower. He got what he deserves. I look down to see that I've landed next to my twin. He's wearing a tux, probably still on his one year anniversary date with Bailey. I hope I didn't interrupt anything. I would never hear the end of it. Cody struggles to get up from the ground.

I slap him on the back playfully. "Hey Cody. Happy anniversary." I look around and notice that Bailey isn't in sight. "Where's Bailey?"

I'm startled to hear a sob coming from my brother. I feel agonizing pain consuming my insides. It must be his pain. Something is horribly wrong. "Go away," he chokes out.

Woody and I get up and detach ourselves from the parachute. I take a good look at my twin. He looks absolutely miserable. "What's wrong?" I ask in concern. "Did you guys get into a fight?"

Cody nods as he gets on his feet. Tears are falling down his face rapidly. "W-we broke up."

Woody laughs. "Did she find someone better?"

I start to laugh too, but stop when I see Cody's face fall even further, if that's possible. I nudge Woody hard in the ribs with my elbow. Now is not the time to pick on Cody. "Dude!" I say in a warning voice.

"He's right," Cody says miserably, refusing to look at me. "I saw her with some French guy."

"Well at least she found someone in her own league," Woody comments.

I can feel Cody's pain increasing as the minutes pass by. He slides down to the ground, his back against the wall. I grit my teeth and glare at my friend. "Why don't you take your "satchel" and get back on the ship."

Once Woody is out of sight, I turn my attention back on my twin. He's leaning against the wall, his eyes squeezed shut tight. The pain on his face is so powerful it's starting to make me feel sick. I sit down next to him.

"Just leave now if you're going to continue making fun of me," Cody says in a sullen voice.

I wince slightly. His comment hurt, but I push it aside. It doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that I'm there for him. He needs me. I force down the lump in my throat. "I'm not here to make fun of you," I say gently. "I'm here to listen."

His voice cracks. "I don't want to talk about it."

I know he needs to talk about it in order to feel better, but I don't want to push him. "Fine." I can't stand seeing him like this anymore. I open my arms. "Come here."

Cody looks at me, confusion and hesitation in his eyes. The fact that he's unsure of my intentions hurts, but a part of me understands. I haven't been the best brother to him. After a moment, he scoots over and into my arms. I hug him tightly as he sobs into my shoulder. "It's okay," I say soothingly. "I'm here."

Cody clutches onto me tight. I rub his back gently. I can feel his broken heart, his longing to be loved. This is going to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but I have to. He needs to hear it.

I hug him tighter. "I know you're feeling really low right now, but there is something you must always remember."

"W-what's that?" he barely manages to choke out.

"I love you," I whisper. "I know it's not the kind of love you're looking for, but I ___do_ love you. You are my little brother and best friend. Without you, I am nothing."

Cody lifts his head from my shoulder to look at me. I suddenly feel like I had made him worse. My statement is worth it when I see him smile.

"Thanks Zack. T-that means a lot to me. I love you, too."

As I continue to hold my twin tight, I feel him calm down slightly. I know it's going to take some time for him to feel better, but I plan to be there. As long as I stay by his side, I know he will be all right.

******The End**

******Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


End file.
